Seto no Hanayome Season 3 episode 4
by IketheCOOL
Summary: Lunar actually has a twin! Who is it? She has a nice voice! Edomae gave her a drink to cast the spell off. Nagasumi and Lunar goes on a quest to find another bottle!


**This is My Bride is a mermaid or also known as Seto no Hanayome. This never happened in the anime or the manga. Enjoy or not!**

**Episode 4 Season 3: 2 sided Lunar!**

It's December 27 in Seto. The family was in the living room, watching TV. Lunar was on at a talk show, again.

" Lunar really is popular now. She really has a good voice, too." Mom said.

" Well thank you. We really HAVE been popular lately, have we?" Lunar admired. She took another chip from the potato bag.

" Yeah but at home, you're a devil.." Nagasumi said.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL US? WE'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! WE ARE NOT A DEVIL!" Lunar yelled while doing the Grinder at Nagasumi. (FINALLY REMEMBERED NAME FOR ATTACK THAT LUNAR DOES!:DDD)

" Lunar please stop! I don't get why you don't let your true form to all your fans." Sun suggested. Lunar let go of Nagasumi and glared at Sun, angrily. Sun had a sudden chill up her spine.

" My career would be dead. I'm not acting anyways. There's a side of me that is super nice. It could be too nice and get out of controlled. I release it when it's in front of my fans." Lunar explained.

" Is that true? I never knew anybody can do that.." Dad asked.

" It's true for us mermaids, but I don't think for humans. It all started with a mermaid drink." Lunar said.

" A MERMAID DRINK?" Everybody asked but Lunar. She nodded and ate another chip.

" It was only 10 years ago.." Lunar said. FLASHBACK TIME! (They're like 14 now)

Lunar was playing in the park in with a girl who looked like her. It was her twin, Ranul. (Get it? It's Lunar backwards.) They were playing in the park and the ball hit Lunar in the face.

" WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Lunar yelled.

" Sorry, I just got out of control.." Ranul replied. Lunar was that bad twin and Ranul was the good one.

" You can't just keep on making mistakes like that! You have to learn Ranul." Lunar explained. Ranul was clumsy, but really nice. They were playing catch in the park. A couple of bullies came and saw Lunar's ball.

" We're going to have that cool ball. If any of you stops me, you'll regret it." Bully said. He was a year older than Lunar, and bigger. Ranul gave the ball while Lunar tried to punch him.

" Step aside twerp." Bully said. He kicked Lunar on to the floor. Ranul's eyes opened widely and stopped walking.

" Give the ball already slow-poke." Bully said. She pulled kicked the bully and threw the ball the Lunar. The bully fell on the floor with blood on his mouth.

" That's it you little twerp. I'll crush you!" Bully yelled as he got ready to punch her. She dodged the punch and made him trip. They bullies ran away and one of them dropped something.

" What's this?" Ranul asked. She picked up the bottle that said, " 2-faced together/apart."

" I'll drink it!" Lunar said. She grabbed it and gulped it all down. When she finished, her eyes turned rainbow.

" What happened, Lunar?" Ranul asked, scared. Ranul got sucked into Lunar's head then everything turned blank.

Flashback over.

" Wow. That's weird." Nagasumi said.

" That's why we say 'we','us' and 'ours'" Lunar explained. ( Not sure if she already had a reason.)

" That explains it." Dad said. Lunar's dad was stalking from the window. He never knew that. When they went to the park, Lunar said that Ranul ran away. Lunar lied to him!

" Is that so Lunar...I'll terminate that spell from you then." L.D said to himself. He left to his house..( Sebastian coming up..) UNDER THE SEA! UNDER THE SEA! He went inside a room with all the walls covered in mermaid drinks.

" This one should do." L.D said. He picked the bottle from the shelf that said," 2-faced together/apart." He went back to the Grandma's house.

" Lunar, I have a drink for you." L.D said. He put the mermaid drink inside the tea. He gave it to Lunar with a guilty feeling.

" WHY ARE YOU STILL WEARING THAT STUPID GIRL OUTFIT PERV!?" Lunar asked. L.D ran away and he left the drink near Lunar.

" That little jerk." Lunar said. She picked up the cup of the drink and looked at it. She drank all the tea from the bottle. Her eyes turned rainbow for a moment.

" I don't feel so good.." Lunar said. Everybody backed away from Lunar as she posed to vomit.

" Are you alright Lunar?" Sun asked. Her head popped something pink then it went on to the floor. It turned into.. Lunar! Or was it? Lunar's over there! WHAT?!

" FINALLY! I'm out! That was a looong time!" The girl said. Lunar backed away from that girl.

" RANUL? IS THAT YOU?" Lunar asked. She nodded.

" WHAT?!" Everybody but Lunar and Ranul asked.

" It's Ranul! The one that was stuck in my head!" Lunar yelled. Ranul looked like Lunar. She had long pink hair and a white shirt with pink stripes. She had a long skirt with daisies on it.

" I was stuck, and now I'm free! Having my own healthy body and not stuck in that hideous fat body of Lunar's." Ranul said.

" HEY! I AM NOT...Hey, I can say I, and MINE, and ME! YES!" Lunar yelled.

" Who's the hot stuff there?" Ranul asked. She was pointing at Nagasumi. Nagasumi's eyes opened widely and he blushed. Sun and Lunar got angry at Ranul.

"M-Me?" He asked. She nodded.

" HEY! That's my husband!" Sun yelled as she went over to Nagasumi. She grabbed Nagasumi's right arm and hugged it. Nagasumi blushed a little more.

" HEY! SO WHAT? I haven't been out in a long time! I want him!" Ranul yelled. She grabbed Nagasumi's other arm and she hugged it.

" He's mine!" Sun yelled. She pulled Nagasumi towards herself.

" No, Mine!" Ranul argued. She pulled Nagasumi to her side.

" NO, He's MY man-servant!" Lunar yelled. She pulled both of Nagasumi's legs towards herself.

" Hey guys, let's just talk this ove-" Nagasumi suggested.

" NO! YOU'RE MINE!" All the girls yelled. They pulled harder and they fell on their backs. Nagasumi ran to the corner of the room.

" The mermaid laws said it, you're just lucky that's all." Ranul said. Sun got very angry at Nagasumi.

" I love him for who he is! If I wasn't a mermaid and we just met, he probably would love me! Right Nagasumi?" Sun asked.

" Oh, yeah. Of course Sun. I loved you for who you are." Nagasumi replied. ( He's not lying. He heard Sun while he was in the corner, trying to get the memory out of his head.)

" Ya see, I told ya." Sun said. Ranul bit her nail on her thumb.

" You win this round, okay?" Ranul said.

" Just because I'm nice and not a selfish brat like you!" Ranul said. Sun could feel a vain popping on her head.

Ocean

" So, Ranul came back?" Gozaburo asked.

" Yeah. She never told me about that." L.D replied. They were in the Seto underwater house with all the other Seto people. (Except Sun)

" It is a little dangerous boss, are you sure we can do this?" Masa asked.

" I'm sure. If things get out of hand, it's all up to Edomae." Gozaburo replied.

" Yes, it is." L.D said.

Lunch

Sun and Nagasumi's mom made bentos for everyone. It was rice omelette, hamburg, shrimp, meatballs, and potato salad.

" It looks great, Sun!" Nagasumi complimented.

" Aw, thanks Nagasumi! I did my best!" Sun replied. Ranul picked up a piece of chicken.

" What's this?" Ranul asked.

" Are you serious?" Lunar asked.

" I've never been to the surface before. These are strange food.." Ranul replied.

" That's chicken. It tastes good, you should try it." Mom replied.

" OOH! KELP!" Ranul yelled. She picked up a piece of lettuce and ate it. Then her faced turned sour.

" IT TASTES BAD! IT'S FRESH! NOT SALTY!" Ranul yelled as she tried to get the taste off her tounge. She rubbed her tounge off with her hands. She picked up the glass of juice and spit it out. The juice spilled on Nagasumi.

" Oops! Sorry! I'll clean it up for you." Ranul apologized.

" No! I'll clean it for him. As his wife, I have to learn to clean up after him." Sun disagreed. She got a napkin and rubbed part of his face.

" I WILL!" Ranul disagreed. She pulled Nagasumi to her.

" Um, guys, I'll do it myself." Nagasumi suggested. He got up and went to the kitchen. Sun and Ranul stared at each other.

After lunch

" Papa, I'll get you!" Lunar yelled. She got up and went to the door.

" Where are you going, Lunar?" Ranul asked.

" I'm going to the ocean, to get papa!" Lunar replied.

" Let me come too!" Ranul and Sun said. Then they glared at each other.

" Okay then. You better hurry though, I'm going fast!" Lunar warned. They followed her to the sea.

Ocean

" PAPA!" Lunar yelled. She walked up to Papa and slapped him in the face.

" Why would you make _THIS _happen to me?" Lunar asked as she pointed to Ranul.

" So I could take you out of your misery. Isn't this what you wanted?" Papa asked.

"..I guess so.." Lunar admitted.

" Then it's decided." Papa said. He got the left-overs from the drink and was ready to throw it on the floor.

" PAPA WAIT!-" Lunar yelled. It was too late. He already threw it to the floor and it shattered to pieces. The drink stained the carpet, then it disappeared.

" NOOO!" Lunar yelled. A tear came down her cheek.

" Why me.." Lunar said to herself. Ranul was really happy.

" NOW I CAN BE FREE FOREVER! " Ranul yelled.

" WHY DO I HAVE TO SEE HER FACE NOW? I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE HER AGAIN!" Lunar yelled. She went out the door and left to the surface.

" Lunar..." Ranul whispered to herself.

Beach

" It's so hot today, we can even go swimming!" Nagasumi said. He put on his swimsuit and went to the beach.

He ran tot the beach and put a towel on the sand. He sat down on it and wondered when they would come back. Lunar came out of the ocean and on the shore. Nobody was around, so no one saw her.

" Lunar? You're back quickly." Nagasumi said. Lunar just sat next to Nagasumi, but still in her mermaid form. She looked down at the sand.

" I bought extra towels, so you can sit on it. Let me dry off your legs." Nagasumi said. He took a towel out of his bag and dried up her legs.

" Their. All better. Hey, where's the others?" Nagasumi asked. Lunar kept staring at the sand.

" Okay. Tell me what happened Lunar." Nagasumi said. Lunar told him everything.

" I see. You're mad because she's annoying." Nagasumi said. Lunar cried.

" It's not fair. She ruined my life. Worst of all, she likes you. It'll be in the way for you to work." Lunar explained.

" Didn't we have an episode about me being man-servant? Anyways, is their another bottle then?" Nagasumi asked.

" Yeah. But it's deep into the ocean." Lunar replied. Nagasumi stood up.

" Well, let's go find it." Nagasumi suggested. He looked at Lunar and held his hand up to her. She got up with the help of Nagasumi.

" Thanks. Now let's go find that bottle!" Lunar said.

**YAY! I'm done! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I stayed up all night. I'm at my friends house now. I want to thank the person that reads my stories. This is an old anime, and nobody really knows it. I want to thank him/her/it! THANK YOU!**


End file.
